1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle safety devices and more particularly, to a novel impact absorber means having a plurality of impact absorbent elements arranged to progressively operate as the forces of impact increase.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for all motor vehicles to be provided with bumpers intended to withstand low impact forces. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with such bumpers that stem largely from the fact that the bumpers are usually provided with expensive chrome surfaces that not only are easily marred but may be readily dented upon impact, and these bumpers do not absorb a sufficient amount of shock upon high impact to prevent subsequent damage to the vehicle. Some attempts have been made to overcome these problems by providing shock absorbing resilient caps on hook members which are directly attached to the bumper while other attempts have been made to provide absorbent materials within the bumper and its attachment to the chassis of the vehicle whereby impact shocks are readily absorbed. Still further difficulties have been encountered with these prior attempts since they are expensive, difficult to install and are limited to a relatively low range of impact forces.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide an impact absorber for vehicles which not only absorbs and transmits loads to the chassis but which will operate within a wide range of impact load forces. The invention incorporates a plurality of shock-absorbing elements in a series, such as a yieldable inflatable member, a linear movable support beam and an impact cushion
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides a novel impact absorber means for automotive vehicles which comprises a pair of members which are slidably related to one another and which are held in releasable position by a slotted and shearable bolt arrangement. Preferably, the members are of box-like construction and are arranged so that adjacent ends are releasably held together by the slot and shearable bolt arrangement whereby collapsing of the two members with respect to one another is frictionally resisted until the limits of the slot have been reached whereupon shearing of the bolts occurs. The terminating end of the first member is provided with a resilient cap or block adapted to initially absorb impact loads prior to actuation of the sliding movement between the members. The second member includes a compressible pad of resilient material located in its end opposite to its end in sliding relationship with the first member that constitutes another shock absorbing means intended to be encountered by the terminating end of the first member after a predetermined distance has been travelled by the first member during the shock or impact loading sequence. Means are provided for hanging or supporting the shock absorbing device of the present invention from an existing chassis of an automobile so that it is in position to receive impact via the conventional bumper.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel shock absorbing means for use in combination with a vehicle bumper so that a wide range of impact loads can be transferred through the bumper to the chassis of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel shock absorbing device that is capable for retrofit onto a variety of conventional vehicles so that impact forces are readily absorbed or transmitted to the chassis of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel vehicle bumper impact absorbing means which will minimize damage to the vehicle from collisions within a wide range of low speeds and which will substantially minimize the cost of such damages.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel bumper impact absorber for automotive vehicles which enhances the overall safety of the vehicle and which can be readily installed on a variety of motor vehicles inexpensively.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel automotive shock absorbing device for use in combination with the bumper of the vehicle that can be readily produced, packaged and sold in kits for installation onto the vehicle after original manufacture of the vehicle.